witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:The Witcher quests
Quest list Prologue p_init (not actually a quest) q0001 = Defending Kaer Morhen q0011_fistfight = Fistfight q0002 = A Potion for Triss q1007_berengar = Berengar's Secret q0003_stolen = Witchers' Secrets Chapter 1 q1001_thebeast = Of Monsters and Men q1002_onatrail = The Salamander's Tail q1004_riverbank = Strangers in the Night q1005_crypt = Buried Memories q1000_act1_init (not actually a quest) q1003_sgarden = The Secret Garden q1006_rasists = Racists q1011_rita = She's No Early Bird q1012_burial = Dead Hand of the Past q9001_barghest = The Barghest Contract q9002_drowner = The Drowner Contract q9003_ghul = The Ghoul Contract (1) q1201_signs = Dice Poker: The Novice q1200_signs = A Game of Dice q9030_topielec = The Monster of the Lake q9031_alghoul = King of the Crypt Chapter 2 q2000_act2_init (not actually a quest) q2001_safeharb = Safe Haven q2002_weed = Flowers and Gold q2004_toshrine = A Pilgrimage q2005_claypits = Clay Pits q2008_towsent = The Sentry q2014_cocatric = Prison Break q2015_grandpa = The Cannibal q2017_messeng = Worth its Weight in Gold q2101_thecase = Vizima Confidential q2103_witness = The Crown Witness q2104_autopsy = Anatomy of a Crime q2105_skalkst = Suspect: Kalkstein q2106_svivaldi = Suspect: Vivaldi q2107_smutton = Suspect: Ramsmeat q2108_stalar = Suspect: Thaler q2109_scaptain = Suspect: Vincent Meis q2110_sleuvaar = Suspect: Leuvaarden q2112_sraymond = What Lies Beneath q2113_tower = A Mysterious Tower q2116_rat = The Rat q2117_girls = Working Girls q2119_shani = Old Friend of Mine q2122_slvswd = Memory of a Blade q1010_parcel = Hot Potato q1014_wanted = Wanted q2006_lostchild = A Lost Lamb q2003_wayhome = A Long Way from Home q2010_ambush = Force Recon q2130_gravedig = A Gravedigger's Gratitude q2019_w_treas = Finders Keepers q2124_w_restl = A Restless Ghost q2125_w_wine = A Most Uncommon Wine q2127_w_haunted = A Ghost Story q9004_ddead = The Drowned Dead Contract q9005_echinops = The Echinops Contract q9007_wolf = The Wolf Contract q9008_algul = The Alghoul Contract q9016_dog = The Dogcatcher of Vizima q2202_signs = Dice Poker: The Professional q9032_skoffin = The Beast of the Sewers q9033_archen = Bloodthirsty Vegetation q1201_signs = Dice Poker: The Novice q2125_tech (not a quest) q2020_obelisk = Monoliths q2107b_tech (not a quest) q2112a_tech (not a quest) Chapter 3 q3000_act3_init (not a quest) q3005_poshparty = A Posh Reception q3012_invrich = Lock and Key q3013_shead = The Unforgiven q3014_politics = All the King's Men q3016_invpoor = Following the Thread q3021_sfisst = The Viziman Connection q3026_invmarsh = Reaping Time q3030_sweed = Diplomacy and Hunting q3035_order2 = Six Feet Under q3041_laragift = Echoes of Yesterday q3042_bank = Gold Rush q3043_trisshan = The Source q3044_identity = Identity q3031_lute = Dandelion's Lute q3029_healwolf = Beauty and the Beast q3203_signs = Dice Poker: The Sharper q9009_arche = The Archespore Contract q9006_graveir = The Graveir Contract q9011_cocatric = The Cockatrice Contract q9012_fleder = The Fleder Contract q9013_ghul = The Ghoul Contract q9014_kikimora = The Kikimore Contract q9020_wyvern = The Wyvern Contract q9004_ddead = The Drowned Dead Contract q9005_echinops = The Echinops Contract q9007_wolf = The Wolf Contract q9008_algul = The Alghoul Contract q9016_dog = The Dogcatcher of Vizima q9027_dent = Won't Hurt a Bit q3053_brothel = Blue Eyes q9034_wywern = The Predatory Wyvern q9035_wolf = White Fang q1201_signs = Dice Poker: The Novice q1200_signs = A Game of Dice q2202_signs = Dice Poker: The Professional q2125_tech (not a quest) q2128_ring = The Ring q2126_w_grand = Medic in Distress Chapter 4 q4001_dcity = Ripples q4003_alvin = Alvin q4004_elves = Free Elves q4002_bride = The Heat of the Day q4000_act4_init (not a quest) q4005_berengar = The Paths of Destiny q4011_hermit = Hunting the Wild Hunt q4012_naiad = Old Habits Die Hard q4013_succubus = Temptation q4014_bridge = Small Problems q9015_basilisk = The Basilisk Contract q9017_fwyvern = The Royal Wyvern Contract q9018_hag = The Devourer Contract q9019_skolop = The Giant Centipede Contract q9021_alp = The Alp Contract q4006_bread = Daily Bread q9036_vodian = The Vodyan Priest q9039_cmentar = The Ancient Cemetaur q1200_signs = A Game of Dice q3203_signs = Dice Poker: The Sharper Chapter 5 q5000_act5_init (not a quest) q5001_secrets = Sweet Revenge q5002_ghettorun = Hope Burns Bright q5003_friends = Under a Fiery Sky q5004_relief = The Flame that Cleanses q5005_striga = Her Highness the Striga q5011_charity = Mud and Velvet q5012_armour = Armor q5013_rune = A Gnomish Device q5014_finger = Saint Gregory's Litany q5015_formula = A Magic Formula q9010_cmentar = The Cemetaur Contract q9022_bloed = The Bloedzuiger Contract q9023_bruxa = The Bruxa Contract q9024_garkain = The Garkain Contract q9025_wraith = The Wraith Contract q0011_fistfight = Fistfight q9037_garkain = Bloodwing q9038_bruxa = The Vampiress of the Swamp q1200_signs = A Game of Dice Epilogue q6000_epil_init (not a quest) q6002_iceplains = Frozen Reflections q6001_wyzim = The Ashes of Vizima q5005_striga = Her Highness the Striga Not in Game? q3051_radowid = Royal Edicts Quest link Hi there! I have NEVER EVER published info to a WIKI site and dont want to mess anything up so thought I would post a comment. I was thinking about rearranging the Quest page to show quests by Chapter vs Alphabetically. Or maybe do both? Provide links from the main selection page to direct folks to which format they need. If anyone would be willing to mentor a WIKI newb I would love to help update content. mike~ :You can't really mess anything up. And even if you do - everything can be reversed :) Or try using the Sandbox for practicing :> --Firehawk) 02:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC)